


night walk

by bunny093



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Idols, Christmas Fluff, M/M, No Volleyball, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Strangers to Lovers, no beta we die, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny093/pseuds/bunny093
Summary: “Why don't you search on Google since I'm going to have to do that when I get to my hotel room?”“Why don't I give you my number and we'll meet tomorrow to discuss what we learned from our internet research?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 51





	night walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Munninn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munninn/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELI!!!!!!!
> 
> this is a hq version of a kpop fic i wrote years ago in pt/br, hope you like it!!! besito, besito, mi amor <3
> 
> also, i never been on nyc so that's that, sorry for any lack of accuracy and english is not my first language

Christmas in New York was much more beautiful than in Tokyo for him. The holiday had a completely different feeling and sense in that country, it was brighter, people smiled more and he always got free chocolate on the street. Even if that Christmas spirit didn’t fill the heart of the entire population, unfortunately. But that was why he loved spending his holidays there, staying at the same hotel every year, sometimes in the same room, being able to see Central Park from his window a few blocks away along with the city lights.

But now he wasn't in the warm and cozy room of his favorite hotel (where the concierge already knew him and called him by his first name because of his demand), no. Kuroo was on the street, snow falling evenly against the Broadway street and his hair that was already getting wet. He had the idea of walking back to his street after the musical he had just watched, ignoring the taxi drivers who were waiting for their customers. A brilliant idea, if it wasn't snowing.

He hadn't counted on that in his plan, at any time. He didn't watch the weather channel, or the newspaper, so how would he know?

Kuroo snorted loudly and stopped walking, almost suffering a collision against people who kept walking, even though it was late at night, and got some low curses from other pedestrians. He looked down the street and saw a taxi approaching at a normal speed, surprisingly. He left the sidewalk to the curb and began to gesture in an exaggerated way so that the car could stop. He put a gloveless hand to his mouth and whistled loudly, the car coming to a halt a little more in front of him.

“That was easy.” he whispered to himself before opening the car door and getting in, almost purring when he felt the heat from the heater on. He closed the door and prepared to speak the name of his hotel when the door on the other side of the car opened and a man got in “Hey this taxi is mine!” complained loudly to the unknown person.

Before he could complain more or throw the other out of there, the taxi driver started the car to God knows where.

“Where are you going?” the stranger asked with a smile “I'm sorry I took your taxi, I thought it was empty and just got in.”

“Central Park, please!” spoke up.

The taxi driver nodded, saying something in a language he didn't understand because of the music that had started playing on the radio. It was a song in his native language, a Christmas ballad that a famous singer sang with his favorite idol who was from the same company as him.

“Ah, it's my song!” the stranger said in japanese, surprising him.

“It's mine too!” he exclaimed in the same language, not seeing the expression of complete surprise on the face of the man beside him.

“My name is Hinata Shouyou, what about you?” he offered his hand for the other to shake.

“Kuroo Tetsurou!” he shook the other's hand with enough energy, making him laugh.

“Did you come here for a vacation?” Hinata asked with a smile bigger than the previous one.

“Yes! I love spending Christmas and New Year in New York! Where are you from?”

“Miyagi! And you?”

“Tokyo!” Kuroo laughed.

They continued talking during the entire drive to the park. Hinata paid for the ride without giving Kuroo a chance to open his wallet, throwing a hundred dollar bill into the driver's lap and pushing the other japanese out of the vehicle with a loud and fun laugh that was totally contagious and that made them get strange looks from americans walking down the street.

They must be crazy, it was their thought.

They decided to walk around the park while continuing their conversation.

“Why do you like to come to this country for Christmas? Hinata asked, looking ahead.

Gradually the streets started to empty.

“I like that westerners' Christmas spirit. It's different at home.” shrugged “I think I get tired of how things work in Japan.”

“I understand you.” he put a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder “My work in Japan… It’s very stressful, you know? I get told off a lot and I can't do anything wrong because everyone points the finger at me crucifying me in some way, even though I'm innocent.” sighed.

“What do you do?”

“I’m a singer.” he smiled, looking at Kuroo with a calm expression.

Kuroo looked at him with an expression of someone that thought it was funny. The face of someone who didn't believe what he heard. Hinata expected this and laughed, covering his mouth with one of his hands. They were small, Kuroo realized. Cute. He wanted to bite.

“Singer?”

“Yes.” nodded.

“Well, since you are not going to tell the truth, I will. I am an information security analyst.”

“What profession is this?”

“Why don't you search on Google since I'm going to have to do that when I get to my hotel room?”

Hinata laughed out loud, slapping Kuroo’s arm weakly.

“Why don't I give you my number and we'll meet tomorrow to discuss what we learned from our internet research?” he gave a cheeky wink.

Kuroo smiled, stopping walking and facing the other.

“Ok. It's a date.” nodded.

“It's a date.”

“With a kiss at the end.”

“Certainly.”

The two laughed before taking their respective phones out of their coat pockets and removing their gloves so they could enter their numbers to be saved.

Kuroo was barely prepared for what he would find on the internet when he finally got to his hotel room - Hinata Shouyou was the real name of singer Shouyou, who sang the duet with his favorite idol who played in the taxi on his way to Central Park.

Ah, and Hinata barely knew what was in store for him the other day.

And the other days that came in the many years that they would be together.


End file.
